I will protect you
by wierdestfangirl123
Summary: Fluttershy has been having dreams about a certain Draconequus. Can they find out the meaning of her dreams? Why cant they take away her powers? and most importantly Why is discord becoming very protective of Fluttershy even thought he is stuck in the stone?


Chapter 1: The Haunting Dreams

 _There was evil laughter echoing though the black world that Fluttershy was in. She trembling for she recognized the voice. "Why so scared my dear?" said the voice once again feeling the room with his evil laughter. "L-leave me alone, Please…" whimpered Fluttershy hiding her face with her hooves. "You know you can't escape me dear" said the voice as he walked out of the shadows showing a creature with different body parts._

 _"_ _Please Discord! Leave me alone! You're gone! Why don't you just…leave me alone…"said Fluttershy._

 _Discord smirked at her, "I am here because you keep me here dear" Fluttershy looked back up at him "You are the one that keeps me here in your brain, I am flattered that you keep me here dear I mean I get to torment you even with me stuck in a statue". Fluttershy started crying she just wanted to get out. Just then Discord picked her up._

 _Fluttershy looked at him terrified, "And now that I'm here in your brain my dear Fluttershy…I WILL NEVER LEAVE!"when he said that Fluttershy screamed out in fright. Then she heard someone calling her name it said her name louder and louder until…_

"FLUTTERSHY!" yelled Applejack that looked at her friend who looked like she was having a nightmare, Fluttershy woke up sweating. "Are you ok sugarcube?" asked Applejack with concern in her eyes. Fluttershy looked at her and started crying "Oh Applejack!, it was horrible!" she screamed while crying of her friends shoulder, "Was it another dream about…Discord" asked Applejack not sure if she should have mentioned the draconequus name.

Fluttershy simply nodded.

She looked around the room trying not to look into her friends eyes, she was in one of the rooms of the castle in Canterlot. Princess Celestia wanted them to help her with a problem that seemed to be happening. It seemed that ponies started losing their powers and they were there to figure out how.

"Look Flutters… you meed to forget about that no good creature. He's stuck in stone again and he'll stay that way I promise ok?" said Applejack with a determine look. Fluttershy gave her a small smile "Well I better go to sleep again we have to keep researching tomorrow. Applejack nodded and headed out.

The rest of the night Fluttershy didn't sleep a wink.

 ***The next Morning***

Everyone was eating breakfast all except for one shy Pegasus. "I wonder were Fluttershy is" asked Twilight looking around the table not seeing her shy friend. "She's probably still sleeping" answered Applejack "she had the same nightmare again", everyone looked at her "You mean the ones about Discord" said Rainbow Dash looking at her. Applejack nodded "They seem to be getting worst" Rainbow Dash crossed her hooves "Great the guy is in stone and he's still scaring Fluttershy".

"She has to learn that there are nothing than dreams" said Rarity taking a sip of her apple cider.

"I believe that it is more than that" said Princess Celestia, "Tell them sister" she looked at her sister Princess Luna. "I have not been able to go into Fluttershy's dreams" she said "What? But I thought you could get in them no problem" answered Twilight looking confused.

"Yes but there is some type of magic surrounding her dreams, but I believe that it is more than her dreams" she said, "What do yah mean" asked Applejack. "What I think is happening to Fluttershy is that maybe Discord put a spell on her which can explain why I can't enter her dreams". Everyone looked shock, "That is good theory sister but we are gonna have to test it later on today" said Celestia.

Right when Celestia finished her sentence Fluttershy came in. "G-good morning everyone" she said shyly looking down.

Everyone smiled and started talking and eating once again till a guard came.

"your majesty they are taking magic away In the towns square!" he said "we have already send guards over there" Celestia nodded. "Girls I believe that you may have to help with this" they all nodded and started running out going to Town Square.

"Sister I believe we must make the decision now, we might need him to win this battle" said Celestia. "You don't mean…" Celestia nodded. "But how are going to control him?" said Luna worried of her sisters decision. "I belive we are not going to be the ones controlling him" they looked out the window seeing the Mane 6 run to the square.


End file.
